publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
Bibliography - SMPA 270 Media and Public Diplomacy
Educational Resources BOOKS Arquilla, John and David Ronfeldt. The Emergence of Noopolitik. Santa Monica: Rand, 1999. Two of the most creative strategists suggest that the emergence of digital technology is leading to the development of a global consciousness as predicted by the French theologian Pierre Teilhard de Chardin in 1925. The challenge for the conduct of public diplomacy is appreciably heightened in this evolving worldview. Barradori, Giovanna. Philosophy in a Time of Terror: Dialogues with Jurgen Habermas and Jacques Derrida, University of Chicago Press, 2003, 208 pages. "Barradori interviewed Habermas and Derrida in New York shortly after 9/11. The interviews and her lucid critical essays address key questions for public diplomacy. "Is the political and philosophical notion of dialogue, so crucial to every diplomatic strategy, a universal tool of communication? Or is dialogue a culturally specific practice?" ". . . Under what circumstances is dialogue a feasible option?" "What are we to do with the question of tolerance?" "As more avenues of global participation are opening up, why does the threshold of tolerance seem to recede?" "Is the affluent First World honest in presenting and promoting itself as tolerant?" Challenging reading, but it could work for a student with a talent for philosophical reasoning." -- Bruce Gregory Berman, Paul. Terror and Liberalism, W. W. Norton Company, 2003. Berman draws on Albert Camus and Sayyid Qutb to argue that the terror war is an extension of the same forces that tore Europe apart in the twentieth century -- totalitarianism and liberalism. "Qutb had made clear that jihad by the Muslim vanguard was a theological war against liberal values, which he denounced as Western and, in their remote origin, Christian …" Burke, Kenneth. Rhetoric of Motives. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1969 (Originally published 1950). Burke defines rhetoric as "the use of words by human agents to form attitudes or induce actions in other human agents" and "the use of language as a symbolic means of inducing cooperation in beings that by nature respond to symbols." Positing that persuasion is based on identification (or consubstantiality), he writes that "you persuade a man only insofar as you can talk his language by speech, gesture, tonality, order, image, attitude, idea, identifying your ways with his." Dobbins, James et al. America's Role in Nation-Building: From Germany to Iraq. Rand Corporation, 2003. This comprehensive RAND study traces America's history of post-war nation building. The senior contributor, James Dobbins, a former career Foreign Service officer, has served in senior positions in several war-torn countries, including Afghanistan. He suggests that the lessons from the U.S. role in the Balkans are not been applied in Iraq. Gladwell, Malcolm. The Tipping Point. New York: Little, Brown and Co., 2000. Gladwell applies the lessons of epidemiology to explain the diffusion of ideas through social networks. He identifies three personality types who influence social behavior -- connectors, mavens, and salesmen. Ignatieff, Michael. Virtual War: Kosovo and Beyond, Metropolitan Books, Henry Holt and Company, 2000, 246 pages. "Elegant writing and perceptive analysis characterize this look at the politics and virtual character of ethnic conflicts. The first chapter captures brilliantly how top diplomats and military leaders (Richard Holbrook and Wesley Clark) worked media and communications strategies to achieve political goals in Kosovo. The last chapter could inspire several seminars." -- Bruce Gregory Iriye, Akira. Cultural Internationalism and World Order, Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997, 212 pages. "The best book I know on the relationship between culture and power. Includes chapters on cultural diplomacy." -- Bruce Gregory Isaacson, Walter. Benjamin Franklin: An American Life. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2003. "He was, during his 84-year life, America's best scientist, inventor, diplomat, writer, and business strategist, and he was also one of its most practical -- though not most profound -- political thinkers. . . .He was the only man who shaped all the founding documents of America: the Albany Plan of Union, the Declaration of Independence, the treaty of alliance with France, the peace treaty with England, and the Constitution. And he helped invent America's unique style of homespun humor, democratic values, and philosophical pragmatism. "But the most interesting thing that Franklin invented, and continually reinvented, was himself. America's first great publicist, he was, in his life and in his writings, consciously trying to create a new American archetype. In the process, he carefully crafted his own persona, portrayed it in public, and polished it for posterity. . . . In this colorful and intimate narrative, Isaacson provides the full sweep of Franklin's amazing life, from his days as a runaway printer to his triumphs as a statesman, scientist, and Founding Father. . . . He also shows how Franklin helped to create the American character and why he has a particular resonance in the twenty-first century." --Amazon.com Kaplan, Robert D. Eastward to Tartary: Travels in the Balkans, the Middle East and the Caucasus. New York: Random House, 2000. "Whether he is analyzing the basis for Turko-Israeli alliances or pondering the likelihood of an ethnic "Balkanization" of the Middle East, Kaplan is thinking in terms of a new "seismograph of world politics in the twenty-first century." His readers will be left with a rich supply of historic, geographic and cultural cross-references to apply when they read the news about some of today's most strategic hot spots." -- Publishers Weekly Kissinger, Henry A. Diplomacy. New York: Simon and Schuster, 1994. "The seminal work on foreign policy and the art of diplomacy: Moving from a sweeping overview of history to blow-by-blow accounts of his negotiations with world leaders, Henry Kissinger describes how the art of diplomacy has created the world in which we live, and how America's approach to foreign affairs has always differed vastly from that of other nations." -- Amazon.com Lewis, Bernard. The Crisis of Islam: Holy War and Unholy Terror. New York: The Modern Library, 2003. "This lean, muscular volume, an expansion of Lewis's George Polk Award-winning New Yorker article, sheds much-needed light on the complicated and volatile Middle East. To locate the origins of anti-American sentiment, Islamic scholar Lewis maps the history of Muslim anxiety towards the West from the time of the Crusades through European imperialism, and explains how America's increased presence in the region since the Cold War has been construed as a renewed cry of imperialism. In Islam, politics and religion are inextricable, and followers possess an acute knowledge of their own history dating back to the Prophet Mohammed, a timeline Lewis revisits. By so doing, the bestselling author of What Went Wrong? is able to cogently investigate key issues, such as why the United States has been dubbed the "Great Satan" and Israel the "Little Satan," and how Muslim extremism has taken root and succeeded in bastardizing the fundamental Islamic tenets of peace. Lewis also covers the impact of the Iranian Revolution and American foreign policy towards it, Soviet influence in the region and the ramifications of modernization, making this clear, taut and timely primer a must-read for any concerned citizen." (171 pages; 4 maps) -- Publishers Weekly Nacos, Brigitte L. Mass-Mediated Terrorism: The Central Role of the Media in Terrorism and Counterterrorism. Rowman and Littlefield Publishers, Inc, 2002, 217 pages. "Nacos may be trumped by Pippa Norris's forthcoming book on the same subject. But I know of no better recent treatment of political violence, terrorists' exploitation of global media networks, 'propaganda of the deed,' ethical issues, and effective public information and media relations." -- Bruce Gregory Nye, Joseph. The Paradox of American Power, Oxford University Press, 2002, 222 pages. "There is nothing better on information and power." -- Bruce Gregory Priest, Dana. The Mission: Waging War and Keeping Peace with America's Military. W.W. Norton and Company, 2003. "Four-star generals who lead the military during wartime reign like proconsuls abroad in peacetime. Secretive Green Berets trained to hunt down terrorists are assigned to seduce ruthless authoritarian regimes. Pimply young soldiers taught to seize airstrips instead play mayor, detective, and social worker in a gung-ho but ill-fated attempt to rebuild a nation after the fighting stops. The Mission is a boots-on-the-ground account of America's growing dependence on our military to manage world affairs, describing a clash of culture and purpose through the eyes of soldiers and officers themselves. With unparalleled access to all levels of the military, Dana Priest traveled to eighteen countries—including Afghanistan, Uzbekistan, Colombia, Kosovo, Indonesia, and Nigeria—talking to generals, admirals, Special Forces A-teams, and infantry troops. Blending Ernie Pyle's worm's-eye view with David Halberstam's altitude, this book documents a historic and thought-provoking trend, one made even more significant in the aftermath of September 11 as the country turns to its warriors to solve the complex international challenges ahead. 16 pages of b/w photographs." -- Amazon.com Rosenau, James N. Distant Proximities: Dynamics Beyond Globalization. Princeton University Press: 2003. "The recently bygone bipolar world of the Cold War looks simple in comparison to the complexities of today's globalizing era. Professor James Rosenau, in this wide-ranging masterwork of conceptual synthesis, develops a new vocabulary--distant proximities, fragmegration, glocalization--to help us explore the contradictory impact on our times of worldwide economic and electronic integration; religious, ethnic, and tribal hatreds; information overload; and terrorism. Individuals, communities, nation-states, and international structures are all struggling to accommodate the dynamics of today's unprecedented social and economic change. Rosenau's powerful yet nuanced analysis encompasses the agenda of our times--income disparities, human rights violations, corruption, high tech violence--and he leaves us pondering whether global and community governance will be able to cope with the challenges of a fragmegrative world." -- Richard H. Solomon, President, U.S. Institute of Peace Sontag, Susan. Regarding the Pain of Others, Farrar, Straus, and Giroux, 2003, 131 pages. "Sontag looks at the uses and meanings of images of atrocities, how we picture suffering, the nature of war, and how pictures can inspire dissent, provoke violence, or create apathy." -- Bruce Gregory REPORTS * America’s Overseas Presence in the 21st Century. Washington: Department of State, 1999. Produced by a blue ribbon panel appointed by the State Department, the report calls, inter alia, for reform in personnel, information technology, security. * Arab Human Development Report: 2003. New York: UNDP, 2003. "Its goal is to activate a dialogue among Arabs on ways to change the course of Arab history and afford the Arab people the decent lives to which they aspire and to which they are entitled." * Changing Minds, Winning Peace: A New Strategic Direction for U.S. Public Diplomacy in the Arab and Muslim World. Report of the Advisory Group on Public Diplomacy for the Arab and Muslim World, 2003. This perceptive and hard-hitting report was conducted by a 14-member panel chaired by Ambassador Edward Djerejian at the request of Congressman Frank Wolf. * Finding America's Voice: A Strategy for Reinvigorating U.S. Public Diplomacy. Council on Foreign Relations, 2003. This post 9/11-report chaired by Peter Peterson recommends far-ranging changes in the conduct of American public diplomacy. For the first time, the CFR acknowledges the key role of public diplomacy in the conduct of foreign affairs. * Global Trends 2015: A Dialogue about the Future with Nongovernment Experts. Washington: National Foreign Intelligence Board, December 2000. This sobering report sponsored by the National Foreign Intelligence Board predicts global trends leading to the year 2015; they range from terrorism to water shortages, from global epidemics to continuing crises in the Middle East. * Net Diplomacy - This three-part series, edited by Barry Fulton, was first published in 2001 in the on-line journal iMP. Two-dozen practitioners and scholars, reflecting on the Global Trends 2015 study, imagine the requirements for the conduct of diplomacy in 2015. ** Net Diplomacy I: Beyond Foreign Ministries. USIP, 2002. *** Net Diplomacy II: Beyond Old Borders. USIP, 2002. **** Net Diplomacy III: 2015 and Beyond. USIP, 2002. * Reinventing Diplomacy in the Information Age. Washington: Center for Strategic and International Studies, 1998. A panel of 63 experts -- diplomats, journalists, academicians, technology specialists, business leaders, and NGO representatives -- call for the urgent reform of diplomacy to cope with a world between the poles of dynamic stability and global disintegration.